Could It Be?
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: It is 14 days into Febuary, and we all know what that means...HitsuHina oneshot written for the HHFM. FLUFF warning. Songfic song by Cristie Carlson Romano.


Okay when I just started reading FanFictions, I did not see what the big deal was about disclaimers. NOW, after doing this for _goodness knows how long _I have finally come to realize just how annoying they are. Let me say it again : **I Do Not Own Bleach!** And I am pretty sure that NO ONE ELSE here does either **unless** they are Tite Kubo _which I highly doubt_! So Tite Kubo, if by some awkward chance you _are_ out there, (and you can read english) then at least _you_ know that _you _are the only one who owns Bleach and **none of us do!!! **Arigatou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Could It Be?

A cool wintry breeze drifted through the window in the corner of the room, filling the office with clean, refreshing air.

Hinamori inhaled deeply and held the breath for a few seconds, and then she let it out in an exaggerated sigh. A tremendous stack of papers sat by the door, waiting for someone to pick up the completed work.

It was a few minutes after noon, and the winter sun warmed the chilly February that lingered in Soul Society. Fourteen days into the month and the weather was gradually becoming more and more like springtime.

A few Sakura petals were floating about in the breezes, filling the air with a cherry-like scent. This was one of Hinamori's favorite parts of the late winter and early spring. The smell of cherries was everywhere, and Hinamori loved cherries, they were her favorite fruits next to peaches and watermelons.

The temperature was cool but not too cold, and warm but not too hot, and best of all, the air was fresh and clean. She pulled her arms up above her head, stretching her tired muscles that had been forcibly cramped together for hours as she filled out her paperwork.

As she brought her arms back down, she blinked, as reality snapped in her mind, today was February 14th.

Although she was a friend to most every Shinigami in Rukongai, Hinamori generally detested Valentine's Day. Gradually, over time and over the years, almost all of her friends had found their perfect soul mates, but not her.

Long ago, she had admitted it to herself that she had fallen for her childhood friend, Hitsugaya Toshiro. The truth was, she still loved him, but he would never feel the same way, she knew that.

She knew that she would never have the Valentine's Day she longed for, because he would never return her emotions.

They had been friends for the longest time, but joining the Gotei 13 had separated them farther and farther apart from one another, there bond that had once been stronger than that of a brother and sister, was now nothing more then a far away friendship. But no matter how far apart, they would always have a connection like no other.

_**I know we've been friends forever,**_

_**But now I think I'm feeling something totally new**_

_**And after all this time,**_

_**I've opened up my eyes now I see**_

_**You were always with me**_

Hinamori's chestnut eyes fluttered open, she had almost drifted off into sleep while she was remembering the past.

All of those happy, playful memories were never to occur again. Each second only happens once, and it is impossible to turn back time, and regain that which is lost. That which is lost within the creases of time can never be recalled from the past. Chronicles of countless occurrences are locked away in time, in a vault that can never be re-opened. The only thing that she had left was _now_. The present is the only time where events can occur, but then as the present is replaced by the future, what was once the present becomes the past. The cycle follows itself in a boundless and repetitive circle, one part connected to the others around it, no beginning, no end.

Hinamori had figured all of this out long ago; it was quite simple to understand if one thinks about it. The brown-haired fukuutaichou stood herself up and walked across the room, eager for some exercise on a little walk.

Completely forgetting, or rather ignoring the fact that it was Valentine's Day, she walked with her chin high and her worries pushed to the back of her mind. She walked through the streets of Seireitei, some almost empty, and some almost too crowded to move.

Hinamori kept to the more isolated streets, and as Fate's un-predictable game pressed on, she walked a path that would lead her to someone else's.

She glanced around the deserted street she had been walking on, there was a small forest to the side and she stopped for a moment to witness the dancing Sakura petals. There were new pinkish buds and blossoms popping up on the branches of the trees, and she inhaled the sweet scent of cherries once again.

Then she continued on her way, her eyes fixed on the trees, and the buds. She was so lost in another world of thoughts and memories, that she did not notice until it was too late.

As she turned a corner, her path collided with another's, and their paths were not the only things that collided.

Hinamori was un-balanced when she walked into the other Shinigami.

He had been running, and when he turned the corner, he crashed into her with such an un-expected force that she lost her footing and she fell backwards onto the ground.

_**Could it be you and I never imagined? **_

_**Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you?**_

_**Could it be you were right here beside me, and I never knew?**_

_**Could it be that its true, that its you?**_

_**And it's you and its you**_

"Gomenasai."

A voice sounded to Hinamori, and she blinked up at him. The familiar spiky white hair and piercing aqua eyes told her exactly whom she had bumped into.

She gratefully accepted the hand that was offered down to her, and as her skin met his, a cool chill ran through her and made her shiver. He pulled her up and kept holding her hand until she found her balance once again. As steadiness came back to her, he let go of her hand. And as he let her go, the chill that had prickled her soul vanished, and she was somewhat reluctant to have him let go of her. She liked that feeling, the cold bristle that signaled protection.

"Arigatou." She smiled thankfully. "Why were you in such a hurry anyway, Hitsugaya-kun?" She queried.

The boy fidgeted, almost as though he were hiding something. He opened his mouth as if to answer, but then he paused, seeming to change his words. Then he answered a new response, but it was a very poorly said reply.

"W-Well, I was just on my way to…well, its nothing important." He finally stated.

Curiosity filled Hinamori's chestnut eyes, but she pressed no further. Although she _did_ want to know the secret he was hiding, for she knew him well enough to be able to tell when he was keeping something concealed.

She was about to ask him over to her office for some tea, but then she closed her mouth, thinking that he would have too much work to do to waste time with her. She was about to wish him farewell, when he suddenly spoke up.

"Oy, Hinamori, where were _you _going?" He avoided her eyes as he asked the question, and she wondered why.

"Well," She replied. "I was just out for a walk." She informed him.

"You're not busy then?" He questioned un-expectedly. She was caught off guard by the question but answered nonetheless.

"No." It almost seemed as though he perked up at her response, and he looked up to stare into her eyes.

"Then, would you like to come with me?"

The question was out of the blue, and her eyes went round at the possibility of spending time with her childhood friend. And then, before she knew what she was doing, she had nodded. Happiness and delight flooded his gaze instantly, so quickly it was almost childish, and he smiled.

Then, he seemed to remember his title, the genius, boy prodigy who was supposed to be intelligent and mature, and he tried to overcome his obvious excitement.

"Come on then."

Without another word, he began to walk away in the direction from which he had come. Hinamori wondered why he did not continue to go in the path that he was going to originally, but she said nothing.

As she walked, side-by-side with him, she recalled all of the times that he had been there for her, every battle she had fought, internal and external, he had been there, even if he were far away. Weather she was wounded physically or emotionally, he was there. When her blood had spilled from fighting, he had been at her side to assist her, and when she had been confused, hurt and lonely after Aizen's betrayal, he had helped her through it all.

She could never have asked for a better friend.

_**It's kinda funny you were always near**_

_**But who would ever thought that we would end up here?**_

_**And every time I needed you, you've been there to pull me through**_

_**Now it's clear, I've been waiting for you**_

Hitsugaya had been leading her for almost an hour now.

She did not even know where they were anymore, for she was just concentrating on trying to not get separated from him. The streets that he was taking her through were crowded and clustered. It was suffocating.

Everywhere she turned there was some other Shinigami there, pushing past her roughly without so much as a simply apology. Whereas, Hinamori was apologizing to everyone about everything.

She squeezed in amongst them; trying to keep her eye on the boy she was following who always seemed to be ten paces ahead. When _he_ walked by, everyone cleared a path for him, but no one took heed of Hinamori's existence as they rudely shoved past her.

It was like being a cat that had fallen into water and was swimming the wrong way, against the flow. They were going against the current, like a stubborn eddy.

Finally, Hinamori was pushed out of the crowd and stumbled, falling on her hands and knees on the cold, hard ground. Then she heard a friendly snort.

"Clumsy." He murmured. Once again she accepted the hand that was reached down to her and he pulled her up.

"Where are we going anyway?" She queried as she regained her feet.

"Be patient." He told her. "You'll see." And once again he was walking away.

Was this grumpy Shinigami the sweet, and caring little boy she had come to love?

_**Could it be you and I never imagined? **_

_**Could it be suddenly I'm fallin for you?**_

_**Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew? **_

_**Could it be that its true that its you? **_

_**And it's you and its you**_

The sun suggested that it was around noontime, and they were still walking.

She no longer knew where she was, the last thing that looked familiar was the 10th division's building, and that was long gone. Now, Hitsugaya was leading her through some barren streets that no one knew or cared about anymore.

How did he know those streets were there anyway?

But Hinamori failed to see why she should ask questions, when he was just going to give her that same answer : "Just wait, you'll see."

She was not going to waste her breath. He seemed to be reading her thoughts for then Hitsugaya spoke up.

"We're getting there."

_Sure we are Shiro-chan. That's what you said an hour ago! _

She kept the words to herself, and continued walking. They were now sauntering down what must have been the fifteenth deserted street, when Hitsugaya stopped in front of the solid white wall that surrounded the cities.

In a flash that was faster than any shunpou, he was already on the top of the wall, standing with the balance of a cat. He glanced expectantly down at her.

"Where exactly are you-" But he silenced her with his intense aqua eyes, who seemed to shout : _Just hurry up!_

Eagerness soon overcame her and she leapt unto the cement wall beside him. With a small nod, he jumped down on the other side, and she quickly bounded after him. Her feet landed, not on rocky streets, but on soft, damp grass.

She gazed at the beautiful forest that encompassed them, new trees and buds unfurling, small rustles in the undergrowth where creatures were scuttling. A thin layer of snow and ice still clung to the leaves, frost dappled the bushes and grasses, sunlight filtered through the treetops and spattered the mosses with gold. It was like another world.

Hinamori never would have guessed that Soul Society, the boring place where all they let you do was fight and do paperwork, could ever keep such a gorgeous place hidden.

Tiny snowflakes merged with the lichens and thin icicles still dangled on the corners of the plants. Pale shadows mixed with the sunlight spotting the leaves and grasses, melting snow and icicles and dewdrops showered the world below. It was like a whole new world that had been locked away for centuries; and they had found the key.

Hinamori was downright speechless as she continued to follow her friend through the dripping forest, yet Hitsugaya seemed unfazed.

How many times did he have to come here to act so indifferent?

He led her through the trees, around snow-covered rocks and over fallen logs. However, he slowed his swift pace so he could match her baffled footsteps. She sensed eagerness buzzing around his aura, but patience also resided there, he was willing to let her take all the time she needed to let the new world sink in.

_**Could it be you and I never imagined?**_

_**Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you?**_

_**Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew?**_

_**Could it be that it's true that its you?**_

_**And it's you and its you **_

Gradually, the sun was creeping across the sky, approaching the horizon, but they walked on.

Suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori's wrist and pulled her backwards. She was caught completely off guard at his sudden actions, and was thrust back, letting out a surprised, and frightened gasp.

"Watch out!" His warning call met her ears.

And just like that, the forest was gone. Before them lay a perpetual stretch of valleys, but the plains lay _underneath _the two Shinigami; and they had stepped right off of the cliff.

The next thing either of them knew, they were tumbling down a rough, rocky cliff plummeting to the valleys below. In desperation, Hinamori closed her eyes and held onto Hitsugaya as they both rolled downhill.

Rocks and pebbles smashed against her body, and then in seconds, it all ended with one final blow, and they crashed onto the ground below. The impact forced the air out of her, and she felt his protective grip loosen and then vanish as they were driven down by gravity for it was not on their side.

Hitsugaya felt himself let go of his friend as they crashed down, and when they had finally stopped, he lay there on his back, panting painfully at the aching in his chest. Then, he sat up and glanced to his left, where Hinamori lay on her side, facing away from him. He saw her flanks heaving and softly called out to her.

"Hinamori? Daijobu desu-ka?" His voice was cracked.

He laid his hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her onto his lap. Her mouth was open but her eyes were closed, her chest heaving as she gasped for air. At first he was panic-stricken, but as her breathing began to become easier, he realized that she had just gotten the wind knocked out of her. Finally, she pushed herself up to a kneeling position to face him.

"What…was that?" She wheezed.

"Sumimasen." He apologized. "I thought that that hill was farther ahead." An embarrassed and guilty look framed his face. She just sighed and smiled at him.

They lost track of how much time went by, the two just lay on their backs side-by-side and gazed up at the reddening sky. Then Hinamori blurted out the question.

"How is it that-"

"No one knows about this place because I put a barrier around it. You know if Yamamoto ever found out about it he'd have it demolished." He stated truthfully. She nodded in understanding.

"How did _you_ know about this place, Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori finally asked. Gazed still fixed on the cotton-like clouds, he responded.

"Remember when we were little, and we used to live together, with Grandma?" The question stung her heart with the pain and longing of old memories, but she managed a soft reply.

"Mm hm." Then, Hitsugaya went on.

"Well, I didn't find this place, Grandma did, when she was in the Gotei 13. I'm not exactly sure how, but one day she took me here to show me. And then she told me that I was the only other person that she told it about, and she wanted me to show one other person; but only one. She said that it had to be someone really close to me…"

A pink color flushed his face and he turned his head to make sure that the girl at his side did not see.

"W-Well, thank you for showing it to _me_." She blushed secretly as well.

The sun sunk a bit farther behind the distant hills, the valleys were changing from green to yellow, the sky was painted like a portrait.

It was violet and dark blue, faded into dark and light greens and then to yellows, golden, and orange. The orange melted into a pale pink which faded into a light red, vanishing into a color so pale it could only be called white. It was the perfect picture, a tie-dyed rainbow scene.

Hinamori was just about to drift off to sleep, when she heard ruffling beside her and she re-opened her eyes and glanced to her side, where Hitsugaya was sitting up. His eyes scanned the ground as if he were searching for something…

"D-Doushita, Hitsugaya-kun?" His head whipped around in surprise, he must have thought that she was asleep.

"Er…un…d-don't you think we should be getting back soon?" He knew the answer, but he needed a cover-up…

"Gomenasai, demo I'm really tired…" She was cut off by a yawn. "Can we go…tomorrow morning?" Her voice was melting into a hardly audible whisper now.

"Sure." He smiled down sweetly at her. "But, before you fall asleep, can I show you something?"

Slowly, Hinamori sat up and rubbed her eyes, nodding kindly.

The light of the sky was fading now, shadows were overcoming the valleys now, and the brightly colored sky morphed into dark, mysterious violets and shades. Stars began to dapple the raven-like sky, and a moon in the shape of a cat's claw dissolved into the scene. As the sun retired for the day, the stars gave off their own, misty light, everything turned blue in the moonlight.

Hitsugaya brought his hand into her view and slowly uncurled his fist, and two, sparkling chestnut eyes widened.

"It's not much…" He trailed off.

"...But it's enough." She finished, baffled.

"Be my Valentine?" He asked.

The gift was unexpected enough, but now the question...Hinamori did not repl at first, but then after a few moments she responded.

"Hai." She nodded.

She smiled that smile of hers, the one sweeter than honey. He slid the small object into her hands, the blue crystal tumbled onto her palm and she daintily picked up the small, snowflake shaped clip.

She slid it into her dark brown hair, keeping the blue cloth in firm position. He gazed into her shimmering chestnut eyes, as she was imprisoned by his breath-taking aqua ones. He leaned forward so that he was less than an inch away from her.

Tears filled her eyes and she smiled weakly, joy and love overcoming her. Then, the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers, and a second later, they were gone again. She was left dazed and bewildered, staring into his shining eyes, marshy green and sky blue blended together to form the aqua she had come to know so well. She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her, sharing his warmth in the cool Winter night.

_**Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**And its real and its true **_

_**And its just me and you **_

_**Could it be that its true that its you?**_

Finally, Hitsugaya noticed that she was breathing more softly now, and he did not have the heart to wake her.

But as gently as he could, he lay the two of them down on the cool grass, he lay on his left side, and she lay on her right. Although she was sleeping, he could not resist reaching over and tucking a strand of hair behind her ears, brushing it away from her beautiful face. The wind blew slightly, and the loose strands of hair were set free once again, and so Hitsugaya brushed them away yet again.

They lay under the half-light of the stars, bathed in the blue shade of the moonlight. Shadows speckled the moorland, Hitsugaya could not seem to fall asleep, the thoughts that others would be wondering where they went haunted his mind.

In the time that he was pondering and gazing up at the sky, Hinamori had soundlessly turned over in her slumber, her back now facing him. He saw the faint sparkly twinkle of the moonlight reflected off of the snowflake-shaped hairpin he had given her.

She had once told him that she loved the Spring, but she loved Winter as well, because _he_ did. His eyes were fixed on her slightly moving form, rising and falling gently as she breathed.

"Oyasuminasai." He whispered.

Then, Hitsugaya's eyes closed as well, and he was sound asleep beside her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight warmed her face as Hinamori drowsily opened her eyes to greet the new day.

Frost and dew still resided on the soft grass and moss that she lay on, and the chirping of birds was faint in the distance.

She was about to sit up when she realized that she was having difficulty breathing. It was as if there was and added pressure on her sides, and she could not inhale as easily. Then she stayed still for a moment before she realized what it was.

Hitsugaya had his arm limply draped over her; all of his strength seemed to be there as well. She turned her head around to see her friend sleeping beside her, his mouth slightly ajar.

As cautiously as she could, she lifted his arm from her side, and rolled over onto her back, panting softly a few times before looking over at him once again.

She may always be the first one to fall asleep, but then she would always be the first one up.

The pale light of the sun had changed to a deep golden long ago. Suddenly, as if jabbed by something, Hitsugaya bolted upright, frightening the daylights out of his friend.

"Oh you scared me, Hitsugaya-kun!" She exclaimed, holding a hand over her pounding heart.

"Sumimasen." He blushed. "It's almost noon." He stated.

Hinamori knew a subject change when she heard one, and _that_ was probably the worst one she had ever heard. She giggled softly and replied.

"Hai, but if you could _see_, than you would know that it's about _four hours_ before noon." She mused.

"Hai, that's just the problem though. No matter _how_ late it is, we've still been missing to Soul Society for almost 24 hours!" The first part of his sentence did not make sense to her at first, but the only part that caught her attention was the last part. Her eyes widened.

_We've been gone for almost 24 hours; just the two of us..._

Hitsugaya cut off her thoughts.

"Think what Matsumoto's gonna say!" He groaned, slapping his forehead. He said it without realizing, and then the sound of his taunting fukuutaichou's voice came to mind and the two friends' eyes stretched as they looked at each other.

"Oh my gosh." They grumbled together.

"She's probably going to spread a rumor saying that we-"

Hitsugaya could not finish his sentence. Hinamori was already scrambling to her feet, Hitsugaya close behind her.

"Lead the way! Hurry!" She told him.

Then, using their fastest shunpou, the two were off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were racing through the streets of Seireitei, yet again.

They had been running all day, but it was already a few hours past noon.

"Shouldn't we think up an excuse?" Hinamori suggested through gasps.

"You're right." He agreed. He was about to say what he thought their excuse would be when they made a sharp turn around a corner, and bumped into _just_ the person they wanted to avoid; Matsumoto.

"Oh God." Hitsugaya groaned. Matsumoto smiled half-manically and leaned down to her taichou's level.

"Taichou, where have you and Hinamori-chan _been_ all this time? You missed Valentine's Day _and_ most of the day afterwards, not to mention that you were gone _all night _as well. What exactly have you two been _doing_?" She asked with a grin.

Hitsugaya stepped back a pace so that he would not have to stand so close to his annoying fukuutaichou. He crossed his arms coolly and glared up at her.

"I don't believe that that's any of your business, Matsumoto."

He growled in his normal way as if nothing had ever happened and he was his old self again.

"You're bluffing." The orange-haired Shinigami stated.

Hinamori stood about a foot behind Hitsugaya and observed the scene, thinking of what she could do to defend the two of them. But before she could interrupt and say something in Hitsugaya's defense, Matsumoto stood up straight and stared at her.

"Hinamori-chan, tell me! What were you two doing?"

She sounded like a little kid who wanted to hear a secret. Before Hinamori could answer, Hitsugaya had stepped back again and thrust his arm in front of Hinamori, shielding her from his persistent lieutenant.

"Leave her out of this!" He spat.

"Oh but I _have _to know! I can't ever leave Hinamori-chan alone with an _animal_ like you taichou." She teased.

"A-Animal?!" The couple stammered, they looked at one another and then back at Matsumoto, who smiled with wickedness at their confused shock.

"Matsumoto, go home." Hitsugaya shook of the prior comment and pretended he had never heard it.

"Fine." Hitsugaya thought Matsumoto gave in too easily. "But if you two won't tell me, then I'll just make up a story of my own…" She began to walk off.

"A-Ano, Rangiku-san…" Hinamori started after the rumor-spreading fukuutaichou, but Hitsugaya stopped her.

"Don't even." He sighed. "Nothing is going to stop her now." His eyebrows twitched with irritation.

They made their way to the 10th division's building, shadows beginning to stain the golden shades of the sun. He knew that Matsumoto would not be back that night, for he knew that she would fall asleep at a bar.

And, Hitsugaya had no choice but to invite Hinamori over for the night, because he did not trust all of the drunkards prowling about.

She followed her friend to his office, where there was an extra place for her to sleep on the couch. He placed some folded sheets on the floor near the cushions and sat down next to her on the couch. Nervousness crept over Hinamori and she turned her head away to look out the window to the side, watching the sun slowly setting, and the clouds being replaced by stars.

As the last rays of the sun sank away, Hinamori felt her eyelids become heavy and her mind went fuzzy. Hitsugaya had been pondering thoughts of his own, when he noticed Hinamori's slightly slouching posture, signaling that she was falling asleep. She was facing away from him, and in the pale moonlight that drifted through the open window her snowflake hairpin sparkled.

Finally, he heard her breathing slow and deepen and so he reached down to his side and pulled up the white sheets. A cold gust of wind slipped through the window, and Hitsugaya saw her shudder. He was about to get up and close the window, but he decided against it for he would most likely rouse Hinamori.

Instead, he spread the soft sheets out and draped them over her shoulders, as well as his own.

He gently laid her down on her side, and he lay down beside her. Her head rested against his chest and his arms embraced her She shivered again as another breeze flew in and he pulled her closer, and she sleepily nuzzled closer to him, tucking her head into his arms for warmth. He smiled lovingly, and soon, his eyes too slid closed.

_**Could it be you and I never imagined?**_

_**Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you?**_

_**Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew?**_

_**Could it be that it's true that its you?**_

_**And it's you and it's you**_

The warm heat of the Winter sun and the cool breeze that represented the season mixed together and caused Hinamori to blink her eyes awake.

As she opened her eyes, all she could see was white, and she quickly realized that she was tucked under the folded white sheets. But when she fell asleep, she did not recall ever lying down, nor had she ever been so warm in her life…

She poked her head from under the sheers and almost fell off the couch with surprise when her sleepy chestnut eyes made contact with shining aqua ones.

"H-H-Hitsugaya-kun!" She cried. "You scared me to death!" She laid her hand on her heart, which was beating wildly. He simply smiled and sat up.

"Sumimasen." He laughed again, fixing his ruffled shihakushou and taichou's haori.

"How did you wake up before me?" She asked. He cocked his head to one side.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm usually the first one awake, you beat me!" She pouted with a friendly smile.

He reflected her smile, and proceeded to fold up the sheets and she sat up and aided him with the laundry. Hitsugaya knew that she must feel awkward so he attempted to lighten the mood.

"I'm glad your not still like you used to be, you Bed-Wetter." He smirked.

The next thing he knew, he had a firm elbow in his side and he was groaning with pain.

Hinamori crossed her arms and huffed, her face slightly pink with embarrassment. Despite his aching stomach, Hitsugaya gave a small smile, knowing that there were no hard feelings or awkward situations between them.

Hinamori wondered if the two of them would ever go back to that meadow, their secret world.

As if reading her thoughts, Hitsugaya glanced over at her.

"Maybe we can go back for St.White's Day." He suggested.

Hinamori perked up at his words, grinned and nodded.

"Hai, I would like that."

Her chestnut eyes met his aqua ones again, then a noise was made outside the door, and Hitsugaya and Hinamori prayed that Matsumoto was not back. As the two stood up, Hitsugaya walked over to the door, and Hinamori placed the sheets back into the closet.

Hitsugaya returned to the office with a large pile of paperwork in his hands, and Hinamori sighed. She probably had work to do as well, meaning that she would have to say her farewells.

The white-haired taichou dropped the pile of papers on his desk with a loud noise and turned around to face her. He walked over to her and embraced her in a loving hug.

"I'll see you on St.White's Day, that's a promise." He whispered into her ear.

She nodded and returned the hug affectionately.

Then he tilted her chin up and gently kissed her before they pulled apart.

"Sayonara, Hitsugaya-kun."

She smiled one last time before she turned away and walked out the door.

And in the golden light of the sun, the blue snowflake sparkled once again, and each of the two friends smiled.

Finally, they had found who they had been searching for, although they had been right beside each other all this time.

_**Could it be that its true that its you?**_

_**That it's true**_

_**Oh it's true. **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it was a totally un-origional plot line and it was really stupid but it was a oneshot and I did not know exactly what to do for it.

**G**omenasai / **S**umimasen - I am sorry / sorry. **A**rigatou - Thank you. **D**aijobu desu-ka? - Are you alright? **D**oushita? - What is wrong? **O**yasuminasai - Good Night

**D**emo - but, however. **A**no - um. **S**ayonara - Good Bye. Did I miss any? Lol.

I am really bad at oneshots. I like my stories long with chapters so I fail at short oneshots most of the time lol.

**There will be a sequel to this story! **Hitsugaya and Hinamori will be celebrating St.White's Day this time! Please review!!


End file.
